shiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunny Shine
Sunny Shine is a Red Hippogriff introduced in My Little Hippogriff: Through the Mirror and is the only real Hippogriff in the human world (At least that’s what she thought). Role in the Franchise First Appearance In her first appearance, She stole Twinkle Sprinkle’s New Necklace while She was asleep (Which was easy to do since She is a Heavy Sleeper). The next morning, The Flock go into the mirror she passed through, and turn CGI. But Sunny doesn’t show up again until when The Studio Song ends, when She watches over the flock and the humans singing and dancing. She also photoshops Twinkle to believe the production crew that She stole one of the pens used for drawing pictures for the show. Then she suddenly disappears until She crashes a news interview so the humans know that The Flock are real, and transforms as a hideous beast named Phoenix Shine, who is the new member of the evil clones of the flock. When she is defeated, her wings are damaged and Twinkle saves her life. After both her and Apple Juice sing a song about her past, She forgives her and joins the flock, but is only an occasional member since She decided to stay in the real world. TV Series Sunny appears in the 3 part series finale as She helps the Flock fight the evil clones and their friends, also with the unexpected return of Temple Shade, Princess Seasky, Queen Silka, Captain Cici, and Capey From The First Movie, and on the bad side, Melody Frazzle and Her sidekicks, Corpna and Daria From Rock with the Flock. Sunny also makes a cameo in the song “The Spectacularness Lives On”, with her on the picture of the friends on Twinkle’s Side. The Road to Cancellation While Twinkle is spending time with Dash Palmtree, Her Friends (And Flashlight goes to the human world for the first time), The Rest of the Flock convince her to lead the journey back to the studio to bring back their show, but it took a whole song to make her say yes. The journey is long since Sunny lives far away from the studio, and she suddenly has a nightmare about Phoenix, then flies off and sings a song called “The Phoenix in Me”, But Apple Juice suddenly wakes up and tells her that Phoenix is only a Myth. The journey continues, but meanwhile, Twinkle and Dash are arguing, suddenly, Sunny bumps into Dash and breaks a claw, then suddenly, She turns into Phoenix again. The flock suddenly leave her after saying those hurtful words. Suddenly, the ghost of Queen Solara shows up. She is angry to see her at first, until Twinkle told her that she’s a friend now, and sees that the flock gave up, then the reprise of the same song that they convinced Sunny with is heard when she sings, and later sings her own part, but offscreen (Meaning She doesn’t Lipsync to it). When they finally arrive at the studio, The Doggy Paws are still filming their show until The Flock breaks in. The producer gets furious and doesn’t want them back, but Twinkle asks why it got cancelled. Yuron, leader of the Doggy Paws decides to tell the truth, it was because one of the cast members died, which made Sunny tear up a bit, until Butterscotch comforted her. The Flock understood, but told them that even if someone died, they could still film the show. Then they sing “No One Messes with The Show” then after the song, the people decide to make a sequel of it but also keep Doggy Paws. Category:My Little Hippogriff Franchise